In My Head (Jason Derulo song)
Radio1 Rodos Greece ::: UK Forthcoming Singles ::: Charts, DJ Promos, Dance, Lyrics, Free Mp3 Samples Downloads . Radio1.gr. Retrieved on 2010-12-04.}} | format = | recorded = 2009 | studio = | venue = | genre = }} | length = 3:19 | label = | writer = | producer = J.R. Rotem | prev_title = Whatcha Say | prev_year = 2009 | next_title = Ridin' Solo | next_year = 2010 }} "In My Head" is a song by American singer Jason Derulo, released as the second single from his self-titled debut studio album. It was first released via digital download on December 10, 2009. It topped the charts in Australia, Poland and the United Kingdom, and peaked within the top ten of the charts in several other countries. The song's official remix has a heavier R&B sound, and features American rapper Nicki Minaj.New Music: Jason Derulo f/ Nicki Minaj – ‘In My Head (Remix)’. Rap-Up.com. Retrieved on 2010-12-04. Derulo performed the song on the ninth season of American Idol. Background Derulo has stated that "In My Head" was chosen to be released as the second single from the album to show the other side of his debut album. The song is electro-influenced and has a heavier rock feel than the R&B and electronica-influenced "Whatcha Say". He mentioned that the album displays both sides, so "In My Head" was released to introduce his fans to the electronic side of the record. The official remix features Nicki Minaj and was released on March 11, 2010. The song was originally titled "In My Bed", but Derulo and Kelly changed this to "In My Head" at the last minute. Chart performance "In My Head" debuted on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 at number sixty three for the week ending December 26, 2009. It has since become Derulo's second song to reach the top ten, peaking at number five. On June 22, 2010, the song certified double platinum by the RIAA. As of April 23, 2014 the single has sold over 3,174,000 digital copies, making it his second single to cross the 3 million mark. In Canada, the song peaked at number two on the Canadian Hot 100 in the issue dated March 13, 2010, becoming Derulo's second top three single in Canada. In Australia, the song peaked at the top of the ARIA Singles Chart, and was the only song to debut at number one in Australia in 2010. It has been certified 7× Platinum in Australia, making it one of the country's best-selling singles of all time. In the United Kingdom, "In My Head" debuted at the top of the UK Singles Chart, making it his first number one in Britain and second consecutive top three hit there. In the same week, "In My Head" also became Derulo's second consecutive chart-topper on the UK R&B Chart. In the Republic of Ireland, the song entered at number three on the Irish Singles Chart on February 25, 2010. Music video The music video was filmed in late December 2009 and released on January 23, 2010 via YouTube. The video begins in the parking lot of a convenience store, with Derulo leaning on a car with some friends when he eventually spots the female lead (Lala Escarzega) leaving the store. Derulo is staring at her (with his debut single "Whatcha Say" playing in the background), and eventually he goes up and talks to her and starts singing to her. The video is an extensive dancing video with Derulo dancing near the car with the female lead, in the occasional breakaways, and far more extensively with two male dancers during the bridge of the song. The music video occasionally breaks away to Derulo's silhouette dancing in the fog. Eventually the girl he is dreaming about has joined him. In the end it is revealed that the entire music video was all in Derulo's head and the beginning scene is shown again with the female lead exiting the store as she did at the beginning of the video. As with the beginning, "Whatcha Say" is also played in the end. Track listing *;Digital download # "In My Head" – 3:19 *;CD single # "In My Head" – 3:19 # "In My Head" (Rhythm Remix) – 3:19 *;In My Head EP # "In My Head" (featuring Nicki Minaj) – 3:17 # "In My Head" (Klubjumpers Extended) – 5:58 # "In My Head" (Wideboys Club Mix) – 5:19 # "In My Head" (Wideboys Radio Edit) – 3:13 *;Promo CD single # "In My Head" – 3:23 # "In My Head" (Wideboys Radio Edit) – 3:20 # "In My Head" (Wideboys Club) – 5:26 # "In My Head" (Wideboys Dub) – 5:36 *;"In My Head" (Klubjumpers) single # "In My Head" (Klubjumpers) – 3:04 *;"In My Head" (Red Top Club Mix) single # "In My Head" (Red Top Club Mix) – 6:13 *;"In My Head" (Wideboys Club Mix) single # "In My Head" (Wideboys Club Mix) – 5:19 *;"In My Head" (Wideboys Radio Edit) single # "In My Head" (Wideboys Radio Edit) – 3:13 Other versions * "In My Head" (Album Version) * "In My Head" (Remix) (featuring Nicki Minaj) – 3:17 * "In My Head" (Rhythm Remix) – 3:18 * "In My Head" (Wideboys Dub Mix) – 5:35 * "In My Head" (Club Remix) Jason Derulo & Brian Joo – 3:18 * "In My Head" (featuring Monrose) – 3:18 (only Germany) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Brian Joo version | format = Digital download | recorded = 2010 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:09 | label = | writer = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} On March 3, 2010, Korean-American singer Brian Joo released a Korean version of the song. That same day the Korean single for Derulo's original version was also released in Korea. A music video for the song has been recorded. Derulo promoted the song in Korea with Joo on several music show performances. A special Club Remix has also been released and features both Brian Joo and Jason Derulo singing together.12 In My Head (Yigytugd & Wideboys Club Remix)(Brian Joo vs. Jason Derulo)[Bonus Track.mp3]. Mediafire.com (2010-04-17). Retrieved on 2010-12-04. Mayday Parade version | producer = | prev_title = Anywhere but Here | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Oh Well, Oh Well | next_year = 2011 }} American pop punk band Mayday Parade covered the track for the compilation album Punk Goes Pop 3,Punk Goes... op Myspace Music – Gratis gestreamde MP3’s, foto’s en Videoclips . Blogs.myspace.com (2010-09-27). Retrieved on 2010-12-04. which was released on November 2, 2010. It was first available for digital download on October 14, 2010.Punk Goes... op Myspace Music – Gratis gestreamde MP3’s, foto’s en Videoclips. Myspace.com. Retrieved on 2010-12-04. Australian metalcore band, Capture the Crown, also released a cover of the song on April 21, 2012.Capture The Crown - In My Head - (Jason Derulo cover). Youtube.com. Retrieved on 2012-08-24. References Category:2009 singles Category:Jason Derulo songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Song recordings produced by J.R. Rotem Category:Songs written by J.R. Rotem Category:Songs written by Claude Kelly Category:Songs written by Jason Derulo Category:UK R&B Singles Chart number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Nicki Minaj songs Category:2009 songs Category:Warner Records singles Category:Fearless Records singles